


Afternoon Delight

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio springs a surprise on his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Horatio couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was crouched on his hands and knees under his lover’s desk. He was waiting for Rick to return from a meeting with his boss.

He heard the door open and slam shut as Rick stormed in muttering under his breath.

The tip of Rick’s hideous orange tie came in range as the brunette settled behind his desk. Horatio grabbed it. He tugged on it causing Rick to look down and smile.

“Horatio?” he inquired in surprise.

“Just sit back and relax,” the redhead softly commanded. He pushed Rick’s chair back so he could have more room to maneuver in.

Rick slouched in his chair leaving his legs open. He had a good idea what Horatio had in store for him.

Horatio smirked. His lover could read him so well. He reached up and undid Rick’s belt. He slowly unzipped his trousers before dipping his hand between the folds of material to pull out Rick’s half aroused cock. “Commando?”

“We would have been late if I had gone back upstairs for a pair of boxers,” Rick babbled hoping he sounded coherent because the wonderful things that his lover was doing to him were driving intelligent thought from his mind.

“I like the thought of you completely naked under your clothes,” Horatio purred. He continued teasing Rick by switching up the speed and way he stroked his cock.

“Ripe for the taking?” Rick retorted with a groan.

Horatio licked his lips and he felt Rick shiver in anticipation. “Oh, yes,” he breathed. His hot breath ghosted over the tip of his lover’s cock causing him to softly moan.

Rick watched through half-closed eyes as Horatio began to suckle him. He fought hard not to thrust into his lover’s mouth. What ever anger he felt toward his boss melted away with every flick of Horatio’s wicked tongue.

The redhead continued to gently pleasure his lover by bringing him to the brink several times before backing off. He had Rick reduced to a whimpering mass.

“Please, Horatio,” Rick begged unable to take anymore. “I need to come.”

With a combination of teeth and tongue, Horatio finally took Rick over the edge. He swallowed everything Rick gave him, and then licked him clean before tucking him back into his pants.

Rick relaxed back into his chair feeling completely boneless as he tried to regain control of his racing heart. “Thank you,” he finally managed.

“You’re welcome,” Horatio replied with a soft smile. It was a heady sensation to be able to please his lover in such a way.

Rick’s past made it difficult for the brunette to easily trust anyone, and Horatio did his best to never betray that trust.

He pushed Rick’s chair back further and climbed out from under the desk. “You did remember to lock the door, right?”

“No,” Rick answered. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Horatio nodded. He carefully walked over to the door and locked it. He then went over to the couch and slouched on it leaving his legs splayed open to ease the pressure on his aching hard cock.

Taking the hint, Rick slowly stood and followed Horatio. He settled on shaky knees in front of his lover. He reached for Horatio’s belt intentionally brushing his hand over the prominent bulge in Horatio’s trousers.

“Tease,” Horatio muttered.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Rick drawled allowing his Southern accent to thicken. He made a show of pulling the zipper down revealing Horatio’s hard and leaking flesh.

Horatio shivered as the cool air hit his heated flesh and moaned when Rick deep throated him. He didn’t last long under Rick’s ministrations. He was shooting hot seed down his lover’s throat as he bit his lip to keep from shouting Rick’s name and drawing attention to what they were doing, which was a waste of tax payer’s money.

Rick took his time to make Horatio presentable. He loved to pamper the redhead and rarely got to because Horatio had a hard time letting go of his iron control. He settled on the couch and drew the redhead into a deep kiss allowing Horatio to taste himself on his lips.

“I need to surprise you more often,” Horatio causally remarked when the kiss had ended.

Rick hummed and rested his head on Horatio’s shoulder.

Horatio stroked Rick’s dark curls. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Rick whispered into Horatio’s neck knowing the reaction he would get.

“Show me,” the redhead gently demanded as he shifted on the couch so that he was lying on his back with Rick resting on top of him.

“With pleasure,” Rick murmured in agreement.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lost in their own world while the police department carried on around them with the business of serving and protecting.

fin


End file.
